Enslaved!
by daughteralucard
Summary: Sequel to Trapped! Jet and Teresa are getting hot and heavier while Jacob has his own problems to deal with when he meets a girl named Naomi in a cafe one night and Spike in the middle! Rated for violence and language and some details
1. Naomi

Yay! I had a big Christmas. Hope you guys had a great Christmas to. My mom had me go to church with her and jerry and breann xmas eve and I sat in the church all by myself. Most of them know I'm more wiccan so they ignore me for the most part. After the music, wich is actually pretty cool non of that choir shit, I sing for the youth group, its the only thing im interested in doing, I got to hang with the drummer who is a good friend of mine named brian. OH im so excited in less then a month I will be 19! Well I promised a sequel so here it is. Sorry it took so long xmas is over. Oh well you got it anyway.

Big Christmas Little Edward

Spike slept in the livingroom on the yellow couch, Spike was working with his bonsai thinking of Teresa, Faye was reading a magazine, Eine was chasing after nothing, and Ed was looking at the screen of her computer surfing the net.

Spike woke up and turned on the TV. Big Shots came on with the Big Shots blond still there. Spike's father had managed to talk Teresa into not having her fired, how, Spike may never know.

"Hey there amigos," The black man with the Mexican accent said, "happy holidays and welcome to big shots!"

"Happy Holidays," said Ed curiously. She had never heard of holiday's before.

"Yea," said Faye, "it's the 20th of December, Christmas is only a week away."

"What is xmas?"

"It is when family gets together to spend the holidays together and fight, argue, and find new excuses to hate each other. There is also this fat old guy dressed in red that have reindeer fly around the universe breaking into homes giving presents to good boys and girls," said Spike, "He is also a pedophile, he watches children everywhere to see if they are behaving and if they aren't he gives them coal, but if they are he bribes them with presents."

"SPIKE," shouted Fay, "look Ed don't listen to him, Santa doesn't bribe children. Besides, not all families are as dysfunctional as his." Ed just looked at the two. She had a big grin on her face.

"LETS CELEBRATE THIS YEAR," she shouted happily. Fay and Spike turned there attention to her. She stood up and 'flew' out of the room. She ran over to the bonsai room followed by a barking Ein. "Jet-jet," she said, "we are celebrating christmas this year!" Jet looked a ther curiously. "We need to invite family over so they can hate and fight!" Jet rolled his eyes. Who did this?

………………………………………………………………

Jet thought about it as he, Spike, Faye, and Ed landed on Venus to buy Christmas stuff. They separated to go buy for one another but Jet agreed to take Ed with him. He and Faye would trade her so he could finish his shopping.

This wasn't a very bad idea, he remembered how to make Turkey, Spike was buying it, he still had Teresa's and Jacob's number. He wasn't sure how the two would manage being under the same roof again. It was a few months ago they had the divorce and Teresa got out of that one with enough money to retire early and live a really good life. Last Jet heard, however, she had gone off to do her own thing, what it was Jet wasn't to sure, maybe he would find out.

Ed stopped at a store and asked Jet to buy a large red fur coat for Faye, she would like that, thought Jet, Ed apparently knew her very well. He paid for Ed's gift to Faye and had it gift wrapped. Ed walked along singing to herself. She stopped by a market and bought a large bacon flavored bone for Ein, who had stayed behind on the ship. She then stopped by a Jewelry store and bought her 'grandmother' a jewelry box, and her 'grandfather' a watch. Next up was Spike, what do you get Spike? Simple, a bottle of liquor, cause if Jacob and Teresa were going to be there he would need it. Ed had been saving up all of her money.

She never really wanted anything so never bought anything. Jet got Faye a new stereo for her ship, she was always complaining that hers wasn't working right. Spike was going to get a new pair of spy glasses. The ones he had were shot and broken at one job. So he found a blue pair that worked the same as his old ones except these didn't just identify who a person was, these told you the bounty and what crimes they were guilty of. For Jacob he got a computer program that was recently designed and could only be bought on Venus for arranging taxes and sales. The man was nuts about his business and taxes and his sales so this was perfect. He didn't get out much either and you couldn't just order this program, mostly because it was _only _legal on Venus.

Teresa would get a beautiful chain necklace form him that had a tear shaped ruby on it and a fine gold chain. Ein got a chewy fuzzy thing from him that was green with googly eyes. Ed giggled when she saw it and said Ein would love it.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Spike wondered around cluelessly, what do you get people like them? He had no clue. His mom would love those flat suede boots that ran up to the thighs with the chain around the ankles. Mom was easy. His father would like that ship model of an old version of an airplane, his father was obsessed with old plane models. Jet would get a cook book, he loved to cook, Ein a chew toy that was a rubber cat, Ed would have a new monitor, they weren't that expensive these days. Last was Faye, what do you get Faye? He sighed this was to hard.

……………………………………………………………………

Faye stopped by the ice cream shop. She finished all of her shopping. Teresa got a new voice recorder, Jacob got a money clip with diamonds that shaped a dollar sign, Ed got a new outfit, a purple tank top and a black short skirt with a pair of black high heels, she would never wear it but it was always good to prepare for a date with a boy, and Jet got a bamboo plant, he needed a new kind of plant.

She was enjoying her cookie dough ice cream when it hit her, she forgot about Spike! But what do you buy Spike for Christmas? She decided to call up Teresa.

"Hello," came the familiar bubbly voice on the other end.

"Teresa," asked Faye.

"Oh hello dear," she said happily, "what is it?"

"We decided to celebrate Christmas this year, you are invited and so is Jacob by the way, and I don't know what to get Spike."

"Oh I will be sure to let Jacob know, we have been divorced but we still talk. As far as Spike, I would get him something that can kill something."

"Thanks Teresa, I will be sure to let Jet know I already let you guys know about it." The two women said goodbye again and hung up. She walked down to the gun store and looked around. She set her eyes on the perfect one! That was the gun he would want! IT WAS PERFECT!

………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright Jacob," said Teresa, "I will see you Christmas Eve then." She hung up the phone and got dressed. She wore a blue half dress with two slip on sleeves that had a slit up to the top and a leather thong that laced up to the top. She put on a pair of black ankle boots and a long black coat. She walked out of her Saturn apartment. She was living pretty well sense she and Jacob divorced. She did her own thing, painting, which had been her passion, and was able to travel a lot. When she laid in bed alone, however, she couldn't help but wish Jet was there to keep her body warm. She had been to several galaxies, many planets, met interesting people from all over, yet she had not seen Jet on any of them.

She wasn't trying to stalk him down or anything, but it would have been a nice surprise. She walked down the hallway and down the elevator. She walked outside and headed for the markets. She first thing she got was a self portrait of herself naked wrapped in silk for Jet. Next she got Spike a glass wolf that looked cool (my crazy describing skillz!), Faye a short skirt, a white long sleeved half cut shirt, brown long fuzzy boots, and a long light brown coat so she could look like an Eskimo hoe ( that was in a movie Wild Hogs. If you have seen it then you know what the outfit looks like). Her ex she got a laptop carrier, he loved to take work with him, now he wont have to worry about his laptop being ruined.

For Ed she got a game that you kill aliens in, that cute little boy will love it (yes she is still a little ditzy just not as bad as before. Give it time). She went back to her apartment and debated if she wanted to call Jet or not. Little did she know, after Faye hung up she met up with Jet and let Ed come with her and told Jet she let Teresa know already, he to was debated weather or not he should call. (Did you make any sense of that at all?)

……………………………………………………………………………

Jacob received a call saying he was invited to come to the bebop for the holidays form his exwife. He hung up and decided that if he was going to some Christmas party he should go shopping for gifts. He walked into town and got Faye a red kimono with and orange sash to go around her waist, his son a blanket because he loved to sleep so much, Jet a new communication device for his ship, that he was still determined to buy off him, and Ed a pair of green gem earings. He got Teresa a book of a few of the galaxies she had not been in just yet.

He walked back wondering if this was even a good idea, he was divorced for only a little more then a month. He saw a girl in a red long sleeve dress sitting alone in a café. What was she doing out this late? It was the middle of the night! He walked into the café and saw she was crying. She had short blond hair that looked to be soft and a pair of diamond earings. He walked up and asked if he could sit with her. She agreed and he set his bags down.

"What is wrong miss," he asked softly. She looked up and wiped her face and insisted it was nothing. The only problem with that was she had a black eye and a busted lip. "Now I know that's a lie, what happened to you? Who did this?"

"Please, nobody, it isn't important. Why do you care?"

"A pretty lady like you should not be alone." She looked at him and cried more.

"I'm not pretty," she cried, "I'm ugly." Jacob looked shocked, how could this pale beauty call herself ugly? "Why am I even alive?!"

"Please miss, you _are_ beautiful. You are badly beaten though. Who did this to you?"

"My father, he tells me I'm ugly and hates it when I'm around him. He says I remind him of my mother. Why am I telling this to you anyway? I don't know you!"

"No but I'm here to listen. Do you want to come back to my place and we can talk?" The girl looked at him reluctantly, she didn't know him! Why would she go anywhere with him. She just shook her head. "Can I have your number and we can talk on the phone then?" She looked at him for a moment. She grabbed a napkin and wrote her name and number on it.

"Thankyou," she said, "may I have yours to?" Jacob wrote his name and number on a napkin as well. She took it and smiled. He got up and grabbed his stuff and left. When he got back to his house he read the name, Naomi, what a pretty name. He took the stuff in and set it down then sat by the phone. He picked it up but put it back down, she would call, that's why she asked for the number.

………………………………………………………………….

Next Chapter:

Naomi agrees on a date and Teresa arrives a week early on the bebop.


	2. Feed Me

Anonimoose and commanderbubbles101 you guys are awesome. Hope you like this one as much as the last one. I have a good feeling about the sequel. I don't know what it is about just yet but the beginning is interesting.

Me: who wants to be the first to give the disclaimer? How bout Spike?

Spike: Daughteralucard is no better off then the rest of us. She has no money, no estate, and no rights to anything cowboy bebop except Naomi, Jacob, and Teresa. She, like us, is fucked up broke!

Me: -.- you and vegeta both live to make me miserable. It's that kind of disclaimer that lost him his disclaimer rights in my other fanfiction….

Edward: Dracula's daughter is poor poor and we is not hers hers

Me: SHUT UP YA BRAT!

Chapter 2

Ed finished wrapping up Jet's gift from her, a Cajun cook book go figure (food party at jets!!!), and skipped off to the kitchen for something good to eat. She opened the fridge and saw nothing, absolutely noting, not a damn thing. She closed the door in depression. She slid down the refrigerator and held her grumbling belly.

"Edward is hungry," she grumbled. Ein whined a bit and sat next to her. "Is Ein hungry to? Ein has no food either?" The dog whimpered a bit and laid down. Ed looked up a the ceiling wondering what to do. She brightened up when she got a plan. She would go into town! She would go out to eat. It wasn't every day they were near Venus and she had enough money to feed both her and Ein.

She jumped up and 'zoomed' over to Jet. "Jet-jet," she screeched happily, "you must drive Edward and Ein to town so they can fill angry bellies!"

"Sorry Ed," said Jet, "I need to get ready, Teresa is coming early and I need to be here to…um…great her." Ed looked a little disappointed but again brightened up and soared out of the room. Jet let out a long sigh and went back to deciding which of his jumpsuits to wear. They all looked exactly the same, why he was stressing over jumpsuits that looked alike, who knows.

Ed stopped in front of Faye who had put a black .454 gun in a box and wrapped it. Faye looked up wondering what she wanted. She seemed a bit enthralled in the gun. It was actually a very pretty gun that had Spike Speagle carved on the side (think of the gun from Hellsing and if you haven't seen it it's a nice gun that can leave some nice sized holes in you. OOO Faye went fancy…).

"What is it Ed," she asked irritably.

"Ed wants food, come drive her and Ein into town."

"I can't Ed, I still have presents to wrap because _you_ just _had_ to celebrate this Christmas thing. Wait until I'm done."

"But Ed want food for eats now!"

"Then ask someone else I'm busy." Ed slouched a little and decided to ask Spike. She ran giggling with Ein prancing behind her (I'm convinced Ein is secretly gay he prances everywhere) to go find Spike. They found him working on the Swordfish which had recently taken a bad beating on a bounty hunt. "SPIKE-SKIKE," she yelled in his ear. He jumped up in shock and slammed his head on the ship and was knocked out cold. Ed looked down at him in curiosity. She drug him into his ship and hauled him in the back. Ed may not have had a license but Spike did, that makes it ok for her to drive the Swordfish, right?

…………………………………………………

I think I will stop there it's not very long but it is a good closing for another chapter ! As always R&R but don't B&E


	3. Pursuit!

Okay lets get this crazy show on the road. Feel sorry for Spike….very sorry…

Jet: Daughteralucard does not own cowboy bebop

Me: why cant everyone else be that sensitive about it

Vegeta: because you're a pussy!

Me: GET BACK IN YOUR OWN MANGA!

Spike: he is right. Your feelings are hurt to easy you need the tough love.

Me: . I do not….

Chapter 3

Ed looked around at all the pretty buttons. She wiggled her fingers like a magician and began to press random buttons. Next thing she knew she shot right of the deck and into the sky. She freaked out, in a happy sort of way; this was a new experience for her. She took the steering handles and began to wag the ship left and right. She did front flips, back flips, side rolls.

Spike woke up at one point but was throw to the side by the force and knocked out cold again (that can't be good for his head). Ed heard the loud THUMP and looked behind to see Spike in a different position; she just shrugged her shoulders and looked at what she was doing.

"PULL OVER THE SHIP," said a loud voice. Ed looked out the back end of the ship and saw a ship that had POLICE painted on the side and flaring sirens and lights. Sense Ed was intelligent but didn't know that the police wanted to give her a ticket; she thought they were playing a game with her. She giggled a bit and raced off in full speed. The cops called for back up and thus began the pursuit of the Swordfish.

She pulled into an asteroid field dodging comet after comet. She avoided the rocks and just barely missed large meteors. The police were not having so much luck. They almost crashed into every meteor and rock and comet they flew by. One and hit a large rock head on. "What the fuck is this guy's problem," shouted an officer.

Ed, still thinking this a game, flew down the near by planet were there was a rocky waste land. She flew under natural bridges and over small cliffs. She skated the surfaces of water and did sideways spins close to the ground. Two more police cars were almost lost going under the natural bridge and one almost hit the cliff dead on. Luckily it was only the bottom of the ship that was hit so the polite had to land.

Ed hugged the wall of a vary large crater and saw that police were in the front, back and top of her. She smiled and ducked the nose of the Swordfish down towards the ground. She snaked it up and in the opposite direction of the police. She heard a groaning noise in the back of the ship. She looked around and saw Spike coming to. "Spike-spike," she said excitedly, "come play with us!"

"What," he asked, "play? What is going on?"

"Ed and the police are playing a game of tag," she giggled. Spike freaked out.

"WHAT THE HELL?! ED WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Ed looked a little confused. What was he yelling at her for? "ED WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!" Ed turned around sharply and saw she was tumbling down to the ground. She pulled them back up and barely missed the bottom of the crater. She skimmed the surface of the crater and out of it to the top. The police, still in hot pursuit of her, didn't know if this was a genius or a suicide.

"ED YOU PULL THIS SHIP OVER RIGHT NOW! WHO"S SHIP IS THIS?!"  
"It's the Swordfish, dummy," giggled Ed.

"WHAT? YOU PULL MY SHIP OVER THIS INSTANT!"

Ed only laughed and said playfully, "Ed doesn't know how to land a ship." Spike paled. He just got this fixed. He pulled her out of the seat and took her spot. He pushed down on the break but nothing was happening. Suddenly, gun shots were heard and bullets were wizzing by the ship.

"Damnit!" Spike dodged the bullets and saw a large rock and decided to go for it. He eased the ship down and it skipped across the ground. When it hit the rock the only damage to the ship was the broken nose. He would kill Ed for this!

The police surrounded him on top and sides so he couldn't escape. One cop knocked on the window and Spike opened it. "Something wrong officer," he said laughing nervously.

"Sir, do you have any idea what kind of trouble you just put yourself in?"

"It wasn't me," he said panicky, "It was her." He pointed at the empty not realizing Ed had crawled into the trunk. The police looked at the empty seat and back at Spike. He turned around slowly and paled. The police man pulled him out of his ship and hand cuffed him. One officer opened the trunk and saw Ed smiling up innocently. "ED," he shouted angrily.

"What's the meaning of this," shouted an officer, "did you kidnap this little boy?"

"No, that kid lives with me and he is not a boy!"

"I've heard enough, we're taking you down to Venus, you have a right to remain silent, anything you do or say will be used against you in court." As he went down Spikes rights, Spike glared dangerously at Ed, Ed only waved at him. She suddenly got the creepy feeling that she had done something really bad.

……………………………………………………….

Poor Spike .


	4. Inner Family Evils

Hey here it is the update you have all been waiting for! Haha I doubt it but its nice to live in a fantasy. I have noticed in my stories that when you put a sequel on more people read your first story. Haha well I have had more readers on both my stories but not more reviews. They probably think I don't read reviews for my older stories. That is ok.

Thankyou Anonimoose and commanderbubbles101 you two have become my favy RR's.

Chapter 4

Jet and a very angry Spike walked down the steps of the police station. They agreed to let Spike out only if he took 100 hours of therapy. Spike had reluctantly agreed and Jet was free to take him. "How could you let Ed drive the Swordfish Spike!?" Spike only grumbled. "You know she can't drive, she is 15! She doesn't have a license what were you thinking!?"

"I didn't let her drive Jet," he snarled, "she scared me, I was knocked out, and the next thing I know we are being chased after the police! She kidnapped me and stole my ship!"

"Well you need to be more careful," said Jet, "she is intelligent but you know how clueless she can be!"

"Clueless!? You make her sound more innocent then she really is! She use to hake ships and make them crash for the fun of it! How can you call her clueless? She is an evil devilspawn who loves to make people like me suffer!"

"Well you were a member of one of the universes biggest crime organizations. No doubt you have killed before and robbed. I say it's karma. Yea that's it, Ed is your bad karma, AND SHE IS NOT A DEVILSPAWN!" Jet stormed off to the ship and drove them off. Spike's license had been revoked because of his irresponsibility. When they walked through the door a red blur grabbed hold of Spike's leg. He gave a heavy sigh.

"Please don't be mad at Edward," she cried, "Edward was only trying to get to Venus with Ein so we could fill our angry bellies!" Spike stood there contemplating his situation. They way he saw it he had three choices; he could forgive Ed, tell her not to do it again, go through his hours of therapy, and get his license back; he could beat the hell out of her poor butt and scare her away from ever doing it again, go through more therapy, and then forgive her after he got his license back; or he could put the girl out of his misery with his gun, go back to jail, make a new 'friend', and Christmas can come a couple days early.

He sighed in defeat. Jet would not like it if Spike made those last two moves, chances were Jet would turn Spike back in himself. He patted Ed on the head and kneeled down to eye level of her.

"Ed," he said seriously, "you have to promise me you will never do anything like that again. I don't like the cops already as it is and I can't have you causing me trouble like that." Ed brightened up and hugged his leg even tighter and promised over and over again not to do anything like that again. Jet smiled at him to in a I'm-glad-you-made-the-right-choice kind of way.

Spike returned the look with a blow-it-out-your-ass-old-man look. Jet only chuckled a bit and walked off to find out what time Teresa was going to arrive.

……………………………………………………………………

Naomi sat at the table with her father. He liked the soup, good, maybe he would leave her alone. She finished hers quickly and made a move for the door. An iron grip grabbed at her. She stopped and turned around. He had been drinking to much wine again, she could see it in his red face. She tried to pull her arm out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go.

_Please God_ she begged in her head _not again. Not tonight._ Her father slowly stood up and pulled her behind him into his bedroom. She tried desperately to wiggle herself free from him. She began to hit him over and over again until he got annoyed. He grabbed her other wrist and threw her down the stares. She grabbed hold of his hair and drug him down with her.

She landed with her arm behind her back on the tile floor and heard a sickening crack. She looked up and saw her father there, sprawled out on the floor. At first she thought it was the sound of his neck breaking and began to panic. She crawled over and checked his pulse, he was okay, his hand came up on his forhead, that meant he was okay, nothing on him broke. She looked down at her own arm and tried to move it, no luck, her arm had broken under her own wait. She got up and ran for the door. She felt her father grab a hold of her ankle and she fell over at the door.

He pulled her back feeling up her thighs but she kicked him in the face with her high heels and crawled for the door.

"DAMN BITCH," she heard him say, "HOW DARE YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL WRETCH! I GAVE YOU A PLACE TO STAY AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME YOU WHORE! YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER AND YOUR GONNA DIE JUST LIKE HER!" Naomi ran and ran. She tried to ignore the bastards hateful words and ran for a hospital. She could feel welts swelling up on her arm and her ankle. She had not realized how hard he had squeezed her. She found a cap and asked him to take her to the nearest hospital. He looked at her and sped off to the hospital as fast as he could. She offered him money but he declined it. She thanked him and was now limping under the pain of her ankle into the hospital.

A doctor took one look at Naomi and rushed to her side. "I'm Dr. Kai," she said to Naomi, "what happened to you?"

"He hurt me," she said, trying to hold back tears, "he can't find me!"

"It's alright dear, tell us who did this to you."

"No," she said, "leave him alone! I don't want anymore to do with him!"

"Do you have someone you can come home with?"

"Yes," she lied. The dr. nodded and lead her into the X-Ray room. Why had she told the Dr. she had someone to go home with. She didn't know anyone. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a piece of paper. It was that guys number, Jacob, she remembered how nice he was to her. She smiled at the memory of the guy in the café. Her smiled faded when she realized they had only spoken once, why would he help her? She decided to try anyway. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called him.

"Hello," she said, "Jacob? It's Naomi, we met yesterday in the café? Yea I need a place to stay. I'm at the Venus Jewish Hospital on 34th street. Yes, that's right. I'm getting a check up." He seemed to accept the lie and said he would be there right away. She smiled and the doctor came in with the X-Ray results.

………………………………………………………………………………

Jacob came into the waiting room and waited for her. When she came out he noticed a cast on her arm. "What happened?"

"Oh it was just a nasty fall," she said with a smile, "nothing to worry about."

"Well okay," he said, "I'm actually going to be elsewhere later tomorrow if you want to come."

"Where at," she asked nervously. Jacob could tell she didn't trust him. He didn't really buy that she was there for a check up and fell down and broke her arm. He told her he was spending Christmas with his son and a few of his son's friends. She seemed to be thinking about it.

"You could always go back home if you want to. I know you don't trust me so I won't be hurt if you decided not to. Although, I wouldn't want to if I were you. Those stairs you 'tripped' on might be there waiting for you." She seemed to think about this and agreed to go. She sort of looked sad yet relieved at the same time. "I just want to warn you my ex wife will probably be there." Naomi giggled and said it was no trouble at all.

……………………………………………………………

Teresa had arrived at the Bebop at last. She had been flying for hours and was anxious to see everyone. She rushed over to Spike and gave him a huge hug. She looked over and gave her fake 'daughter-in-law' a hug saying they should get drunk together sometime. Faye smiled and said she couldn't wait. She gave Ed a hug and said she had a present for her for Christmas. She then set her eyes on the man she had waited to see. She ran over and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. He put his arms under her bottom to support her and gave her the first passionate kiss in a long time.

He let her down and she turned around and was shocked to see her son's ship in really bad condition. "My God," she said airily, "what happened?"

"An accident," said Spike, not wanting his mother to hear about it.

"Spike let Ed drive," said Jet. Spike looked ready to kill him. He didn't get the chance though because his mother immediately rounded on him.

"YOU LET HIM DRIVE?! HE IS 13, 14 AT MOST! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GET BEHIND THE CONTROLS OF A SHIP!?" Spike twitched.

"Edward is a girl," said Ed.

"Not now dear," said Teresa, ignoring Ed, "DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY RESPONISIBLITY?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME," shouted Spike, "I DID NOT LET HER DRIVE! SHE TOOK CONTROL OF MY SHIP AFTER SHE SCARED ME AND MADE ME PASS OUT!"

"DO NOT USE THAT TONE WITH ME MISTER! YOU SHOULD AT LEAST PAY A LITTLE MORE ATTENTION TO THE POOR DEAR! HE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!" Spike was just about to yell back when Faye jumped in the middle offering to show Teresa some of her new cloths. Teresa agreed and the two girls jumped off to go do their girly things.

"Haha sorry about that Spike," said Jet, "I can't help it. I can't hide anything from her."

"Yea whatever," said Spike, "just as long as you don't go blabbering to my father we will be okay."

"Ed is sorry again Spike," said Ed innocently.

"Yea I know Ed," he said exhaustedly.

………………………………………………………………………..

Okay so there is some heart wrenching drama and some humor there for you.

Next Chapter:

Naomi and Jacob arrive and it isn't Jet who has a problem with keeping his mouth shut this time, it is Teresa.


	5. Arrival

UPDATE! Did you guys miss me? Well I missed you! Sorry it took a while, writers block and all.

I've decided to keep a score board. If you are the first to update the point goes to you. There is a special prize to the winner after the last chapter

Commanderbubbles101: 2 Anonimoose: 2

Chapter 5

Naomi and Jacob left early that morning. Venus wasn't that far form Mars (because it is my universe and I can do what I want with it. By the way it is no longer called Uranus it now called Myanus!) so it was a quick trip. They landed at the dock greated by the usual welcome party of Edward and Ein.

"Oh," said Naomi with a smile, "who is this?"

"My name is Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky VI! And this is Ed's friend Ein." (best not to ask)

"What did she say," whispered Naomi.

"I have no idea," whispered Jacob. "Edward, where is everyone?"

"Everyone is inside. Grandma lady arrived yesterday!" Just then the door came open and Teresa walked in. She smiled at Jacob and Jacob smiled back.

"Hello Jacob," she said, "who is this?"

"This is Naomi, Naomi this is Teresa."

"Oh it's very nice to meet you Teresa, how do you two know each other?"

"I'm his ex wife," said Teresa nonchalantly. Naomi smiled an nodded, suddenly feeling every uncomfortable.

"Is this little boy yours," she asked.

"Oh no," said Jacob, "Ed isn't ours. Ed also isn't a boy but a girl."

"Damnit," hissed Teresa. Jacob snapped his head up at his ex wife, she had never cursed before! Teresa saw the look and giggled it off in her annoying bubbly way. The annoyance hadn't been totally beaten out of her, just most of it.

"Who is your friend," Teresa asked Ed.

"This is Ein," she replied happily. Ein barked and jumped a bit. Ed 'flew' out of the room like an airplane and Ein frolicked after (I still believe the dog is gay --) barking happily (lets give him a prada hand bag and Patrick Cox shoes on him while we are at it. Does Patrick Cox do dog sizes? I don't know anything about designer shoes, I just know some of the names).

"Oh it was terrible," said Teresa, "Spike let Ed drive and put her in the trunk of his ship and he was arrested!" Jacob turned bright red, Teresa needed to learn when it was appropriate to say those things and in front of Naomi was not, and he looked down at Naomi who looked interested in the story. Teresa told the whole story and finished just as Spike walked in. Everyone looked at him and ceased the conversation.

"What," he asked a little nervous, "could you stop looking at me and not stop talking when I walk in? It makes me think you were talking about me, mother!"

"What," she asked innocently.

"What do you mean what? What did you tell them!?"

"Did you do something so irresponsible as let a child drive," asked Jacob disappointedly. I don't care who you are, when parents say it like that it is absolutely annoying! It makes you wanna scream, JUST YELL AT ME ALREADY!

"Are you really going to have to do therapy," asked Naomi.

"Who are you," asked Spike.

"Naomi," she said.

"Nice to meet you and yes, I really have to go through therapy."

"Well, if anything, therapy will be good for you. When do you start," asked Jacob.

"Your acting like this is good news!"

"He starts after Christmas. I plan to still be here, what about you two?"

"It's up to Jacob."

"Of course we plan to," said Jacob happily.

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Spike, darling, don't shout. Now Naomi, tell me about your self." Teresa, Jacob, and Naomi walked out laughing leaving an irate bounty hunter festering. He stood in silence for a moment then ran up to them.

"HEY," he shouted after them, "I'M TALKING TO YOU GUYS!"

……………………………………………………..

I know it's not much and I know it's been a while but here it is anyway. Hey I need some idea's on therapy sessions! Christmas isn't going to be much mostly because I'm looking forward to therapy with Spike. Hope you don't mind.

Next time:

Christmas shopping again

CHRISTMAS MORNING!


	6. Session 1

I'm SO sorry I've been such a stranger you guys! I had writers block, well I still do but I have an idea for this chapter.

Score:

Commanderbubbles101: 3 Anonimoose: 2

Keep up the reviews guys!

Chapter 6

Chirstmas shopping was worse then the first time they went. Of course the guests were smart enough to shop on the way but none of the bebop crew knew Naomi was going to be there. Ed found a stuffed horse with button eyes, white yarn tale and main, and a fuzzy dark brown body with a red and green plad patch on its hine quarter. (I really do have a stuffed horse like it, I made it myself ) isn't it cute?)

Faye got her a pair of cute high heel leather boots that tide up the side with ribbon.

Jet, not really knowing what to get a woman, got her flowers (haha original, ya know?!).

Spike, not really knowing what to get his dad's girlfriend, got her a book (no it's not karma surta) called the number 23 (that movie rocks!).

They had the presents wrapped and left for home. Suddenly, Jet realized they forgot something very crusial!

"Wait," yelled Spike, "what do you mean we need a tree?! Where the hell are we going to get a tree!"

"It's tradition, Spike," yelled Jet, "if we are going to do Christmas we are going to do it right!"

"FINE, but your getting it and putting it on that ship by yourself!"

"FINE! But you are gonna be the one to clean it up after." Spike growled and headed for the swordfish and left. Jet, Faye, and Ed all stood around and watched him leave.

"Okay," said Faye, "where are we going to get a tree here?"

"Easy," sung Ed, "we shop-shop at the chop shop!"

"Where are we going to find a chop shop," asked Jet. Ed stood on her hands and pointed a toe at a building across the street from them. CHRISTMAS TREE CHOP SHOP was written across the building in red and green letters and had a Santa hat sitting on the P in shop.

………………………………………………………

Jet and Faye tried to fit the tree through the door from the landing deck to the hallway. The tree was to big to fit through the door. Naomi came out and saw them struggling. She offered to help and they agreed. They soon put the tree that was now half way through the door and took a breather. Theresa come out and saw the tree and tired bunch and offered to help. They smiled and nodded. "So," said Theresa, "Naomi isn't it?"

"Yes," said Naomi as they pulled the tree by the top, "you are Theresa?"

"That's right. How long have you and Jacob known each other?"

"Oh a few days."

"A few days!? Wow, and your already into him!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"OH come on, hone, I see the way you look at him," teased Theresa.

"Well, how long have you two known each other?"

"Oh, how old is my son Jet? 26?"

"27," he corrected.

"Yes, 27, that would mean we have know each other for 26 years."

"OH, were you guys good friends?"

"Special friends until I got pregnant, then we got married."

"What!? He is your husband?"

"Well we are divorced, or we have been trying to get divorced, for some reason the lawyers are having a hard time with the paperwork."

"No kidding. I thought he was single," she said. Naomi suddenly felt bad for liking Jacob. They had so much in common, neither of them liked to travel much, they both liked similar music, similar foods, what are the chances? "So, wait, your not mad that I am here with your husband?"

"No," she said. They both screeched as they flew backwards and the tree came threw. The three of them walked down the hall to the next door. This door was even worse; there was a staircase to the side of it they needed to walk down. Spike looked up and saw the two women trying to pull it and Jet in the back trying to push it. Ed jumped on top of the tree and squealed happily.

"ED," he shouted, "GET OFF THE TREE YOUR TO HEAVEY!"

"Ed wanna help," she said, jumping up and down. Both girls dropped the tree and Jet pushed it so hard it hit the two women, rolled down the stares, landed in the tree stander that was leaning against the wall, slid to the side and hit a wall, then stood strait up. The three adults sighed and fell to the ground relaxing. Ed pulled out a large box and pulled out all kinds of new decorations and began decorating the tree.

"Brilliant," snickered Spike.

"Shut your mouth," snapped Theresa, "the last thing we need is comments from the smart ass gallery."

Jet got up and left for the kitchen. The two women stood up and walked toward Spike. Naomi and Theresa both grabbed and ear making Spike yelp in pain and get up. He was tossed into the chair while the two women collapsed.

"So you were saying," said Naomi.

"Oh yea," said Theresa with a sudden burst of energy. Both women faced each other and began talking like to teens gossiping. "You know Jet, well he and I got it on pretty hot and heavy last time I was here and when I got back."

"No way, he is kinda cute!"

"I don't want to hear this," said Spike.

"Oh, honey, why don't you go off and hang out with your 'wife'," she said laughing wildly.

"Wife?"

"Oh, did Jacob not tell you about that?"

"No, do tell!"

"Well the last time we saw them, Spike and Faye pretended to be married so we would give them our money when we died."

"Oh my god, that is so sick."

"I know but it is so funny!"

Spike sighed and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall and ran into Faye. "Oh, hey," he said.

"Yea, hey. What's wrong with _you_ cowboy?"

"My mom is telling Naomi about us pretending to be married."

"You think she will mention us pretending Ed was our kid?"

"I don't doubt she will. My god, its like those two were meant to be friends. You know ever sense Jacob and Naomi got here she hasn't pulled out that stupid tape recorder once."

"No I haven't. Did you know she actually had to ask Jet how old I was?"

"How do you know, where you there?"

"They talk loudly together."

"Hold up, your own mother doesn't know your 27? I know that for god's sake!"

"I know, it's really annoying!"

"I need a drink."

"Yea, me to, lets go."

"Want to invite them," teased Faye.

"God no!"

"Oh wait, you have a meeting with your therapist today."

"Lets go to the meeting and then go get shit faced."

"I like that idea. Let's go know before they notice us."

………………………………………………

"So tell me about yourself," said the old therapist in the ugly sweater vest with the button up shirt under it and khaki's and a German accent, "what was your child hood like?"

"Well," said spike, laying down on a leather couch, "I was born into a rich well to do family. Mom was always traveling and dad was always working."

"Uh-huh go on."

"So I ran away from home and joined the Red Dragon Syndicate. I got tired of them and became a bounty hunter."

"What are your opinions of your mother?"

"She is a happy go lucky bubbly spoiled child."

"And your father?"

"He is a greedy unsatisfying dick."

"I see, interesting. Tell me, what do you think your problem is?"

"What do I think? Well, I think I'm paying you 1500 a week, you know I would kinda like to know what the fuck YOU think!"

"Aggression, violent, angry, and a smart alec."

"Did I come here for help or a personality test?"

"I think it is a cry for help, a cry from the inner little Spike. All alone in his crib crying for mommy and daddy who just sent the nanny. What was your nanny like?"

"Um, a slut…"

"You poor child."

"Yea, I'm outa here," said Spike. He hopped off the couch and walked for the door.

"You can't leave," he said dropping the accent, "we still have two minutes!"

"Your not German?"

"No," he said, "they make me talk with a funny accent."

"Yea, okay, what am I suppose to do for the next two minutes."

"Checkers?"

"Yea, okay," he said.

…………………………………………………………….

"Finally," said Faye, "lets go before the bar closes."

"Yea," said Spike, "just 5 minutes and my first trip and already I'm rethinking my life. Lets go drowned out my misery."

"Anything for a friend," said Faye.

……………………………………………………..

I'll update someday I promise )


	7. No questions wanted

Woohoo an update! (parties) I can manage an update in less then a month!

Okay so I angered my money provider so he cut my funds. We don't get a disclaimer, the animation is gonna be cheap 1D, and the voices are the Japanese recorded into it. Enjoy!

Commanderbubbles101: 4 Anonimoos: 2

Sorry anonimoos but I couldn't give you points for your capital letters. I have zero pity. I had no n key for a while because my keyboard was broken that is part of the reason the update took so long.

Chapter 7

"Would you like to talk about last night," asked the therapist.

"Not really but sense I'm paying you I might as well."

"Why did you lose your temper Spike?"

"Well because I was drunk for starters."

"Spike, it has been less then 24 hours and already your getting into trouble. So the man insulted you a little."

"My mom came in and he mocked me about it!"

"Ah yes, your mother, Naomi was it?"

"NO SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER!"

"Oh right, Theresa is your mother. Oh Spike, are you angry about Naomi?"

"No," he lied stubbornly.

"I don't believe you Spike."

"Gee, that's a shame," he said sarcastically.

"Really, what is wrong with Naomi?"

"Nothing," he lied again.

"Is she mean to you?"

"No."

"Do you think she is separating your parents?"

"No, my parents are already separated."

"Why do you think that is?"

"You know what doc, screw you! I don't need this interrogation!"

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

Spike got up and left. It had not even been half the time and he was already leaving. He hated it when people drilled him like that. He walked back to the Bebop. When he came back he saw Faye, Naomi, and Theresa gossiping about something in the living room. Spike really didn't care about what it was. He went to the kitchen and saw his father sitting at the table with a serious look.

"Your therapist called Jet," he said. Jet waved from over by the stove. "Is Naomi bothering you?"

"No, dad, she doesn't bother me."

"The Doctor disagrees."

"Yea, well, the doctor is a quack!" Spike got up and stormed over to his ship to fix things on it. If nothing needed to be fixed he would break it! Jet sighed and sat across from Jacob handing himself and Jacob a plate of Beef and Broccoli minus the Beef. "I swear, he is 26 years old and acts like he is 16."

"27."

"What?"

"27, your son is 27."

"My God, when did that happen," he asked standing up in shock.

"Um, three months ago on his birthday."

"Oh," he said sitting down, "his birthday, right."

"You did remember his birthday didn't you?"

"Yes, of course." Jet rolled his eyes, no wonder Spike had problems.

………………………………………………………………………………

Its super short, I know, but I'm tired. Next Chapter will be longer I promise.


	8. One Step Off the Edge

Hey bebop fans! Long time no see! So like I promised a longer chapter. I have had four Monster Energy Drinks and I'm in the mood to type. Here we go!

Score:

Commanderbubbles101: 5 Anonimoose: 2

Come on anonimoose the commander is kicking your ass! So on with the chapter.

Chapter 8

Spike came back to the ship in a fury. That doctor had no idea what he was talking about. He talked with a fake German accent! He had to be a total fraud! He sighed, he walked out midsession, that only meant more time with loony doctor. Spike didn't mind Naomi, she didn't bother her, she was kind of nice actually.

He stared off into space naming off all the things about her he liked. The happy aura she gave off, her smile was warm, she was helpful, she was thoughtful, she was friendly with his mom and her with Naomi, as he went through a list of things he liked about her something heavy attached itself to his leg making it harder to walk.

"Hello Ed," he said gloomily.

"Did Spike bring Ed a souvinear," she asked wrapping her body around his long legs.

"From the doctors office?"

"Yes," she said happily.

"Um, no, I didn't."

"Aw that makes Edward sad!" Spike just sighed. He went back to naming things about Naomi he liked. To his dislike, the more he thought about her, the angrier he got. He stopped and balled his fists up. Ed watched this curiously. She had never seen Spike act this way before. She let go and jumped in front of him staring intensely. Spike woke from his daze and looked at Ed. "Why is Spike-Spike angry?"

"It's nothing Ed, don't worry about it."

"But Ed does worry about it. She worries about Spike lots. Why are you so mad?"

"Really, Edward, it's nothing." He walked away leaving the concerned girl to her own device. He walked into the living room and saw the three women talking together. He walked pass them without a word and into the kitchen. Jet also walked in and sat across from his partner.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Not you to Jet!"

"hmm? What are you on about?"

"Nothing, it's just, no it's nothing."

"You know keeping this all bottled up is only going to make it worse."

"Well, let's talk when Ed, Naomi, Faye, and my parents aren't present."

"They aren't present now," said Jet, "talk." Spike looked up at Jet. There was always something paternal about the man. He was like that to the whole crew actually. It was just the way he naturally was. He cooked for them, he made them talk when they had a problem, one of them did something he didn't like he would bitch them out badly, he was even known to use 'because I said so' as an excuse for his orders. Spike looked to the side stubbornly. "You're 27, Spike, stop acting like your 6!"

"Just shut up and I'll talk," hissed Spike. Jet sat patiently waiting for the man to talk. "I like Naomi, she is pretty cool. There is nothing about her I don't like. No matter how much of her I like though I can't help but feel angry towards her."

"Angry? Is it because of your parents or something?"

"I don't know Jet! I like her but she makes me angry. I-" He cut shot when he felt more then just one pair of eyes on him. He looked toward the door and saw Naomi, Theresa, and Faye standing in the doorway. Spike stood up slowly. He looked at Naomi. She was obviously holding back tears.

"Excuse me," she said looking down at the ground. She walked off quickly and headed out the door. Angry eyes fell on Spike.

"Nice going Spike," shouted his mother in a serious tone. It startled him so badly he stood strait up. Never had his mother talked so angrily at him like that. "How dare you!? Have you no respect! Will you sit down!? I'm trying to yell at you and it is hard to intimidate you when you stand up! You're to damned tall!" Spike sat down immediately, Theresa didn't realize it but she was scary enough as it was. "You couldn't have the decency to talk to her about it instead you have to talk about it behind her back! At least her feelings wouldn't have been hurt this badly! You will get off your ass and go apologize to her this instant!" Spike jumped out of his seat and raced after the crying woman.

…………………………………………………………………

Jacob watched as his paled and terrified son raced out the door and walked right past him. Jacob had heard the whole conversation and found himself in a very difficult position. He had not felt this way about someone in a very long time. He could have sworn he was in love all over again. It was like he was walking in a dream all the time. But was his sons happiness really worth it? True they didn't see each other hardly ever but still, Spike was his son, and this decision effected Spike.

Jacob cursed himself for falling in love again. He began to wish he and Naomi had never met. He casted that feeling aside, no, had he never met her he would never have been happy again. Still, he had to put his son's happiness first, he had to break it off after the vacation. There was no other option.

……………………………………………………………

See ya sooner I hope


	9. No Tears

Okay I'm back with a new chapter. It's not gonna have a happy ending I can tell you that now.

Anonimoose: Spike already fucked things up.

Commanderbubbles101: yes I'm back and I'm back again. Take it home, chew on it, it's delicious.

Score board!

Anonimoose: 3 Comanderbubbles101: 5

Chapter 9

Spike ran for the door but a hand grabbed him and pulled him back. He was face to face with his father who had a blank look on his face. Spike recognized that look, something was about to happen and it wasn't going to be pleasant. Jacob pointed to the living room area of the ship. Spike quietly walked in and saw his father walk out to the deck.

Jacob walked up behind Naomi. She turned around and gave him a sad smile. "Do you think he thinks I'm trying to replace his mother?"

"I don't know Naomi. I love my son, I don't see him often, but I love him."

"Yea, he seems like he is nice."

"He can be when he isn't being a jerk to people. Like what he said in the kitchen, I don't think he would have said that unless-"

"But he is right to think so. I'm falling for you and it is easy to see. Your wife even pointed it out. I love your wife, she is just a little to wiled for me, but she is a nice kind of clueless woman."

"She calmed down and got some smarts sense she started shagging Jet." Naomi giggled a bit, she had never actually heard anyone use the term 'shagging' before. "What," he asked laughing nervously.

"You," she said with a smile, "such a dork." Her smiled turned to a frown. "You're going to break this off."

"Yes," he said, "I feel like I have to for Spike. He is going through a rough time right now."

"I understand," she said with a sad smile, "if you weren't going to break it off I was afraid I was going to have to. You love your son and want what is best for him."

"Exactly, and another woman in his life right now-"

"Isn't what he needs."

"No," he said sadly, "I'll have a driver take you home when we go back tomorrow."

"No that's okay," she said. _That's okay because I don't have a home to go home to_

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Positive," she said, "you have done way to much already." _Because when we go our separate ways tomorrow I will never have this complete feeling ever again._

"Okay, you will have my number incase you want to talk."

"Of course," she said looking at the stars through the window. _Of course I won't call you. I will want to but to call you will only hurt us both._

"I will miss you."

"I will miss you to." _And I really wish you didn't say that._

………………………………………….

Spike sat on the couch expecting an unpleasant lecture but instead his father went after Naomi. Faye had been sitting on the couch watching in interest. Ed and Ein had been in the living room the whole time. "Edward found a shot glass," she said holding up a shot glass that Spike and Faye were drinking out of a few nights ago. Faye and Spike exchanged looks.

………………………..5 minutes later…………….

"Come on Faye, let me listen," hissed Spike.

"No way, I'll tell you in a minute what they said let me listen," snapped Faye. Spike shoved her to the side and grabbed the glass. Edward put her ear to the side of the glass. Faye figured this was a good idea so put her ear to the other side. "What, no way, they can't break up."

"I know," said Spike, "they are nuts about each other."

"But Spike-Spike, you don't want pretty lady and grandpa man together," said Ed.

"That's not the point, Ed, what I think shouldn't matter at the moment, I don't live with him, I shouldn't be the one to meddle with his life. He can't just make decisions based on what I want."

"Yea he should, Spike, it's called good parenting. You don't choose someone unless your kids like them to," said Faye. The door opened and the two adults and awkward teen fell through the doorway. The miserable couple stood watching them get up quickly and make up excuses for being down there to begin with. Jacob and Naomi traded looks.

"I don't think I could keep up with your kids anyway," she whispered.

"I can't keep up with them," he whispered back, "besides, they are more like Jet's kids then mine."

"Too true," she said giggling.

……………………………………………………….

That night Spike couldn't sleep, his conscience wouldn't leave him alone, of all the times for him to get one. He looked at his clock, 11 pm. He got up and called up his doctor. He needed to talk to someone. The doctor, thinking they were going to finally have a breakthrough, got up and met him at the coffee shop.

"And that's the story doc. I am getting what I secretly wanted, my dad isn't going to be with someone that isn't my mom, and now I feel bad."

"You need to stop beating yourself up about it," said the doctor, "it isn't your fault what they decide."

"Not my fault?! Haven't you been listening!? I am totally to blame for this! Fuck your no help. I don't need to be pity, I need to be yelled at so I can get my head back on track, so I can stop my dad for making a big mistake because I have to be such a prick to a woman I don't even hate! Doc, did you know I don't even like women, they are annoying and in the way all the time! But I like this one! She is likable, awesome, funny, smart, and best of all she likes the boring crap my dad does making her the perfect mate for him! No, I don't need to talk to you, I need to talk to Jet, then Naomi, then my dad! I'm going to fix this alone!"

"My son, we have made a break through today, congratulations. I will see you next week."

"Likely not," said Spike getting up to leave.

"Then I will see you in jail as your counselor."

"Most likely."

…………………………………

So Spike is finally going to fix the problem he started! Good for him!

Next Time:

Jet knocks some sense in Spike, literally, should be good clean unholy fun!


	10. You Need a Time Out

Sorry the updates are taking forever

Sorry the updates are taking forever. I'm sorta stuck on my other stories so I thought why the hell not update? Here is the score!

Commanderbubbles 101: 6

Anonimoose: 3

I don't own anything except the three characters not in the original show/manga.

Enslaved, brought to you buy PBS KIDS/I can't believe it's not real butter!/ and Juicy Juice

Chapter 10

Spike stormed into the Bebop kitchen and was about to knock on Jet's door when he noticed a hat hanging on the door. Spike had never seen a hat on Jet's door before. He put his ear to the door and what he heard scared him so much he slowly walked away from the door and sat in the kitchen waiting. About an hour or so later his mother walked out of Jet's room looking happy and sexed up.

She smiled at her son and walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm heading home now darling," she said bubbly, "behave, write, call, something just don't leave me in the dark of what is going on. Oh and while you are at it, fix the mess you just made of your father, until New Years, good by deary." She pulled out her handy dandy tape recorder. "Note to self, have Spike clean his room next time I am over, it's a pig sty, and buy him new cloths, his old ones are getting boring to look at." Spike rolled his eyes. His mother put her tape recorder away and bobbed out to her space ship.

Jet walked out looking pretty happy himself and followed her to see her off. When he came back Spike jumped out of the chair and stood in front of Jet. He wanted Jet's advice in how to get the two back together. Jet did not want to speak with Spike. When he jumped in front of Jet, Jet just pushed past him, he didn't even bother looking at Spike.

"Jet," said Spike grabbing his collar and pulling him back, "please help me! I made a huge mistake and I need help fixing it!"

"You need to wake up," growled Jet jerking Spike off of his jump suite, "I need a break from you for a bit."

"Break?! What do you mean you need a break!?"

"Right now, Spike, I can't even look at you! You had no right or reason to say something like that about Naomi, she never did anything wrong. You need to get over the fact that your father is a human being and has needs and so is Naomi!"

"I know that Jet," said Spike.

"No," said Jet, "you say you know that. You say that what goes on in your fathers life really has no affect on you and that you don't care one way or the other, but ever sense she got here you have avoided her, ignored her several times, and then you go and talk shit about her behind her back and when you find out that she heard you, you start apologizing and telling her you didn't mean it when in fact you did. I don't know who you think you are kidding but it is pretty obvious to everyone that you don't like her for some reason. My guess is you don't like her because you think she is replacing your mother. Well get a grip, Naomi is not trying to replace your mother, she knows she can't, she just wants to be with Jacob but you can't even act adult enough to be mature about it! You're not a man you are a spoiled little boy who is threw himself a tantrum because his therapist was right and you just didn't want to admit to yourself what you were really feeling."

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are Jet but-" He was cut short but a sudden pain and everything sort of lost sense for a moment. When he came to seconds later he was flat on his back look up at Jet who was so angry he was red in the face. It took him a moment to piece together the fact that he was just slapped so hard he was knocked off his feet but when he did he was speechless. Jet, unfortunately, was not.

"I don't know who the fuck _you _think _you_ are but you do NOT speak to me like that," his voice was quivering in anger. Spike had done it, he pushed Jet to his limit and he knew it. "You are going to get off your ass, go find Naomi, talk to her, and then you are going to talk to Jacob and you are going to clean this mess up. Do we have and understanding you and I?" Spike looked at him seething in anger.

"Jet, you are not my father, you will not treat me like a child."

"If you are going to act like a child then I am going to treat you like one. And you are right, I'm not your father, I'm your fucking babysitter!" Spike doubled his fists so tight the knuckles were turning white. Jet crossed his arms and looked at him in a way that dared Spike to try anything. But Spike didn't attack Jet, he turned around and stormed out to his Swordfish to go hunt down Naomi. Spike unfolded his arms and smiled to himself. A job well done.

………………………………………………………

Next time:

Spike talks to Naomi and then Jacob to fix things up. It's the last chapter in this story so don't miss it.


End file.
